


Too Good To Be True:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heart & Soul: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blackmail, Boys In Love, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Swingers, Teamwork, Thinking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: A.J., Steve, & Danny decided to take part of the swingers case, & the boys were worried about A.J., when she didn't answer her phone, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy my other ones with my compliments!!!!, The Next one will have Lynn in it, I promise!!*





	

*Summary: A.J., Steve, & Danny decided to take part of the swingers case, & the boys were worried about A.J., when she didn't answer her phone, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy my other ones with my compliments!!!!, The Next one will have Lynn in it, I promise!!*

 

Lieutenant A.J. McClain was coming out of her apartment, she was on her phone to her teammate, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, updating them on the current case, that they were working on, They, & Commander Steve McGarrett were pretending to be a threesome swingers, so they catch the murdering trio of Lacey McKay, Natalia Walsh, & Matt Carter. She was about to get in the details, when she was grabbed from behind, & Danny yelled on the other end of the line, "A.J., A.J. !!!!", & then the line went dead, as soon as he hung up.

 

Steve McGarrett, in the meantime, was at the smart table, & he was laughing at the jokes that Captain Lou Grover was making, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly were laughing too, It was nice to be carefree, as they were getting the stressful day. Steve was about to say something, when Danny ran up to them, & he was looking very pale. "Danno, What's wrong ?", he asked with concern, & the blond caught his breath & told his love ones this, answering their questions.

 

"They have her, They have A.J., We have to save her", The Loudmouth Detective said anxiously, as he was trying to catch his breath, "Don't worry, Danno, We won't let anything happen to her", The Seal said confidently, "She is ohana, We **_will_** get her back", Chin said,  & the handsome native said, as he looked over at his cousin, "We will pull out all of the stops, Trust me, I know that we will win", & Lou said, "Count on me, This is one ride, I don't want to miss", & then they received a phone call from Matt, "We will be there, Asshole", Danny said, & they went to gear up & go after him, HPD was on the way, so they could provide backup.

 

They got to their spot, Chin, Lou, & Kono were checking out the scene, Matt snuck up from behind, & had his gun trained on Steve & Danny, "Don't even fucking blink, I got you now, You are ours", The Team were looking at each other, & knew what has to happen. When he is on the phone to his women, The Three dove out of the way, & Danny braced for impact, Steve drove the camaro backwards, & Matt landed in the water, He was moving his arms wildly, as the taskforce members shook their heads, & Steve said this to him as a response, "Stop thrashing around, You will scare the dolphins away, You schmuck", & he & Danny reached out to help him, While the cousins got a towel for their suspect, & Lou called Duke to meet them at Matt's house.

 

In the meantime, A.J. was tied up to the banister, & Natalia came down whistling, & checked the binds, The Fire Redhead was pissed off, & when the Raven-Haired Beauty wasn't looking she kicked over a plant, which landed on the rug, & dragged over the small table, which the plant was on, she got up on it, & flipped herself over, & then was working on freeing herself. She has no idea, when her friends & teammates are coming, but til they do, she has to protect herself.

 

HPD got there, as soon as they did, Steve & Five-O took Matt in, Just in case the girls tried to do something, They were shocked to see that Natalia & Lacey were tied to the same banister, like she was before. A.J. was reading a magazine, & had her gun out. She smiled at them, with a look that says, "It took you long enough", They all went up to her, & the Five-O Commander said with a smile, "You **_are_** too good to be true",  & he hugged her. Danny said to Matt pushing him up against a wall, "Here, Kiss the wall, Baby", & he & the cousins followed suit, as they went to greet their friend.

 

"We are so glad that you are okay", The Blond said, as he hugs her tightly, & kisses her passionately, & then moves out of the way, so their teammates could have a turn, Kono smiled knowingly, "I knew that you had everything under control", she said, as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Chin said with a smile, "You got to tell us how the hell you got free", Lou said with a gesture of his hand, pausing her, "After, We get our drinks, okay ?", "Hell Yeah, Anyone up for _**Side Street**_ ?, I am buying", "No, You are not, Ma'am, I am, Follow me", He grabbed Matt,  & brought him to HPD, "Come on, Let's get you into Tumble Dry", They brought him out to Duke, & his officers, while the two officers came & get the girls, & clear the scene, Five-O were on their way to their favorite spot, & just chill, & relax once the case is done.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
